


He’s a good old fashioned lover boy

by Fidemcosplay



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Crowley and Aziraphale being silly and in love, Crowley and Aziraphale helping Adam in the aftermath, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Good Omens (TV) Spoilers, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Like the smallest amount of angst ever, M/M, taking it slow, they’re so fluffy and in love, you could get a cavity from all this sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidemcosplay/pseuds/Fidemcosplay
Summary: Aziraphale felt the weight of Heaven off his shoulders and decided to finally let himself indulge in one of earths greatest experiences: LoveIn other words the ineffable husbands finally get to shoot their shot and it is pure fluffy goodness





	1. In the new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> These two mean a lot to me and my good friend and we were upset to see no fic particularly like this so we decided to write our own! It’s our first time writing anything so take it easy on us okay? Let us know what you think though!! :)  
Co-writer @princeofheck on Instagram!

It was an afternoon like any other, people got up, went to work and went about their days except no one knew that the world had almost ended but a week ago and was saved by an unexpected group of friends, an angel, a demon, a witch, a tech man who broke every device he touched and an incredible group of kids. Adam had put everything back to normal, the celestial beings known as Crowley and Aziraphale had escaped the wrath of both heaven and hell and were settling back into their normal day to day except something had changed, on that fateful day when they eat lunch at the Ritz Aziraphale felt the weight of heaven off his shoulders and so he decided to finally give into his deepest desire “Crowley my dear may I be frank with you?” He asked feeling a slight blush overtake his features. Crowley raised an eyebrow at him but nodded “of course angel” he answered being very curious as to what he had to say “well for a very long time I had this kind of desire I suppose you could call it and I’ve never acted on it because I feared what heaven might do but I no longer fear heaven of course because of everything we’ve accomplished and I believe in us and that we can protect each other and well what I’m trying to get at is I’d like, of course if it’s alright with you and you want the same I wouldn’t dream of making you do anything you didn’t want to do you know” he was rambling, trying to avoid getting to what he actually wants to say, Crowley gave him a look that said ‘come on just say it’ Aziraphale took a deep breath and closed his eyes before continuing “I’d like to pursue a romantic relationship with you Crowley” he quickly blurted out as to not lose his nerve, when he opened his eyes again what met them was not exactly what he expected, Crowley sitting there completely silent and just starring at him, his mouth in almost an o shape, Aziraphale quickly regretted what he said and immediately went to apologize but before he could he saw something change in Crowley’s facial expression, the most genuine, purest smile he’d ever seen on Crowley’s lips had appeared, he couldn’t help but smile back and from those beautiful lips Aziraphale adored so deeply Crowley started talking “Aziraphale I’ve been waiting 6000 years to hear you say those words” he said ever so sweetly, Aziraphale overcome with joy leaned forward and peeked his cheek, when he leaned back both beings were almost completely red in the face and Crowley couldn’t stop his hand from going up to the cheek to feel where the angel had kissed him, finally he thought finally it’s happening “I love you Crowley, not just the way an angel is supposed to love all things, I love you in the most powerful beautiful way any being can” he confessed feeling so much courage after seeing that he has the ability to make the all powerful demon Crowley blush! and after said confession he only blushed more but instead of making a snarky comment or trying to pretend he wasn’t beet red he only smiled more at him and said “I love you as well my beautiful angel” the rest of the lunch was quite lovely and Aziraphale even held Crowley’s hand under the table well they ‘shared’ a dessert (Crowley still wasn’t much of an eater and he loved seeing the enjoyment Aziraphale got from eating so he preferred to give him most of it when they shared such things) Crowley knew these were all huge steps for Aziraphale and was very proud of him for coming so far so quickly but he knew this was going to be very hard on the angel and he’d do anything he needed to to make it easier for him, he’d waited centuries for him so far, what was a few more just taking it easy? Nothing as far as he was concerned, he’d wait for as long as Aziraphale needed to for each step and as soon as they were alone he’d tell him that, he knew the excitement and courage would wear down soon enough and Aziraphale would be fretting about making everything perfect right away but from where Crowley was sitting everything already was because it was finally out in the open and he could FINALLY show his angel how deeply he loved him


	2. The importance of communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really what started the idea for this fic! Crowley making sure Aziraphale knew he’d go as slow as he needed

Crowley was driving them both back to Aziraphale’s bookshop because neither was quite ready to say goodbye for the day since all these new things had come out and well their lunch was lovely it wasn’t exactly the best place to talk about their feelings and future as a real couple. They finally arrived and Aziraphale was happy to be out of the old Bentley though he did notice Crowley driving a little slower then normal, a sweet gesture but one he wouldn’t mention for he knew Crowley would just deny it. Aziraphale held the door open for his old friend and new romantic partner (he almost happy squealed at the mere thought of it) and Crowley gave him a wink and a smile as he strolled into the familiar space, Aziraphale blushed again for the hundredth time today as he followed in after him and locked the door so they wouldn’t be disturbed by awful costumers trying to buy his beloved books. Crowley walked over to his favourite couch of Aziraphale’s and sat down, taking in the sight of his gorgeous angel (now that he was allowed to stare who could resist?! He was breathtaking and that was saying something for a being who didn’t need to breathe) Aziraphale turned around meeting his gaze and turned as red as the forbidden fruit “my dearest why are you starring at me like that?” He asked with a shyness to his voice that made Crowley’s heart metaphorically skip a beat “because Angel you’re absolutely stunning and I can finally really appreciate you” he said with a devilish smirk and a sincere tone, something you’d think could never go together but somehow he makes it seem like they were meant too “goodness Crowley who knew you were such a romantic!” Aziraphale said in a tone as sweet as honey as he walked over to sit beside him, when he got there he thought of all the books and shows and things he’d had exposure too about relationships and often they’d sit on each other’s laps, while it seemed a bit much to him at the moment he wanted Crowley to know he was serious about changing their normal friendship into a romantic partner ship so he sat himself down on Crowley’s lap and throw his arms around him, he felt weird but good? But bad...? He wasn’t sure but it’s not like he could move now. Crowley only had to take one look at him to see the great inner turmoil going on “Angel sit beside me alright? I wanna talk about something before we go forward” Aziraphale obliged immediately and looked a little relieved to be sitting comfortably beside him “of course! I want to hear anything you have to say my dear” he said with a genuine smile on his face as he watched Crowley, everything in him screamed ‘KISS HIM!! YOU’VE BEEN WAITING SINCE THE DAWN OF TIME!!’ But he knew that was wrong till he had this conversation with Aziraphale, above all else he wanted him comfortable in this relationship and he’d be damned (again) if he messed that up “Aziraphale I love you, I have for an extremely long time and I told myself that if I ever really got my chance with you then I’d do it right, take it slow because I know what heaven put you through and the last thing I’d want to do is rush you into things you aren’t really ready for, so what I’m really trying to say is I don’t care if we just hold hands and kiss each other’s cheeks for a hundred years or more if that’s what we need to do to make you comfortable, I don’t care how fast or how slow we go as long as you’re comfortable and happy in this journey because all I’ve ever wanted was to call you mine and now that I can? Well I’m perfectly content with whatever you need of me to make this work” Aziraphale had never seen Crowley give such a heartfelt and genuinely wonderful speech in the entire time he’d known him and the fact that it was for him made his heart swell up many sizes, it felt like the odd thing could just beat right out of his chest, he couldn’t help the tears that started to stream down his face as he wrapped his arms tightly around Crowley’s neck “oh Crowley oh my dear you are ever so wonderful! How on earth did I get someone as incredibly understanding of me as you are!!” He said through happy tears, Crowley hugged him back and was happy to just hold him in his arms forever if that’s what Aziraphale wanted “you’ve got it wrong angel, for once I’m the lucky one”


	3. The perfect date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a really fluffy first date for our dear sweet celestial beings

Aziraphale found that he rather liked-no loved being in Crowley’s arms so he decided to suggest they watch a movie to see how cuddling for awhile felt and if he wanted to perhaps invite Crowley to stay the night soon so he could fall asleep cuddling with him, that sounded quite lovely but Crowley was right in saying they needed to take it slow so an hour or so cuddling well watching a movie sounded like a good first step, besides that was very slow for couples nowadays from his knowledge and he felt comfortable suggesting it “my dear could we perhaps cuddle and watch a movie?” Aziraphale asked turning pink again, Crowley decided he loved seeing Aziraphale blush but then he thought well I love everything about Aziraphale so that makes sense “of course angel, what movie would you like to watch?” Aziraphale opened his mouth excitedly then shut it again almost right away, he hadn’t really thought of that bit, Crowley let out a small laugh at his silly angel “how about Wilde? It’s your favourite isn’t it?” He suggested after seeing his angel racking his brain for a movie, Aziraphale lit up and gave him a brilliant smile “oh yes I’d love that” he said with such joy that Crowley could see beams of light just radiating off of him “alright angel just don’t blind me okay?” He teased making Aziraphale blush once again (he’s so cute) “sorry that divine light of mine just shines through when I’m-“ he stopped mid sentence and just blushed more “when you’re what angel?” Crowley asked giving him a smirk “when I’m extremely happy” he finished. that big genuine smile broke out on Crowley’s face again and he couldn’t help leaning forward to give Aziraphale a kiss on the cheek like the angel had given him earlier “let’s watch that movie angel” he said leaning back, Aziraphale nodded quickly giving him a smile in return ‘he kissed my cheek!!’ He couldn’t help himself from thinking as he walked over to his movies and picked the right one, when he turned back from putting the movie in he sees that Crowley has miracled a bowl of popcorn, a very nice bottle of wine with two glasses, some candles and a blanket, he’s even changed into just his shirt and some sweats “I was only turned for a second Crowley! How did you do this so fast?” He asked walking over to sit with him again “I know how to set up a good date angel, only the best for you and since you wish to cuddle I figured we should get comfortable” he did indeed look very comfortable and even more inviting so Aziraphale decided to join him. He miracled himself into his comfy’s as well then snuggled up with him “ready?” He asked smiling up at him, Crowley couldn’t believe how utterly lucky he was in this very moment, love he thought was definitely one of God’s perfect creations “ready” he answered. Half way through the movie Crowley had passed out, who could blame him? he was comfortable as hell (metaphorically speaking of course, hell was not comfortable in the slightest) and has seen this movie hundreds of times since it was Aziraphale’s favourite so when Aziraphale noticed he was sleeping he could only chuckle softly at him before turning back to finish the film, feeling rather warm and secure like this, it was so lovely that by the time the credits rolled Aziraphale was asleep himself and there they both stayed till morning snuggled up so close on the small couch to make sure neither fell off, it would go down in their memories as the perfect first date


	4. A breakfast to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you loved Madame Tracy then you’ll love this chapter and if you didn’t well hopefully you’ll get a good laugh!

Crowley woke up first, surprisingly being an early riser where as Aziraphale wasn’t, being one for the pleasures of life sleeping in was definitely one he indulgenced himself in. Crowley slowly and skillfully untangled himself from Aziraphale and when he finally got up without waking him he considered that a big win then it all really hit him, he’d spent the night at Aziraphale’s cuddling on the couch with his beloved angel “holy shit” it left his mouth in more of a breath then anything else but it was so quiet and peaceful there that it could probably be heard from any corner of the room, if Aziraphale had been awake he’d probably scold him for saying such things in his bookshop, Crowley smiled just thinking about it. He knew Aziraphale would be asleep for a few hours still and he could surprise him with a delicious breakfast when he did wake so he miracled his clothes back and went off to get Aziraphale’s favourite breakfast foods. He was gone and back again in about 45 minutes and set up a beautiful breakfast in about a split second, it was ready and that meant going to wake up Aziraphale so it wouldn’t get cold (Crowley knew Aziraphale hated cold food) he walked over to the couch where Aziraphale was still sound asleep looking beautiful as ever “hey love it’s time to wake up” he said gently shaking him, Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled when Crowley came clearly into view “good morning my dear” he said with a raspy voice, one Crowley hoped he’d be hearing a lot more of in the coming years “I’ve got breakfast for you angel” Aziraphale immediately sat up sniffing the air “oh Crowley you’re so wonderful!” He said pecking his cheek before getting up and practically running to the table, Crowley had to take a second to just sit there and appreciate the moment they just had, everything with Aziraphale was always amazing and he knew it would always be “Crowley are you coming to join me dear?” He said looking back at him with that genuine joy of his again, just a bit of that divine light shining through “of course angel wouldn’t miss it for the world” he walked over and sat across from him to enjoy a nice cup of coffee well his angel happily eat the nice spread he got for him, filling him with a odd sense of pride. As they were enjoying their breakfast they heard a knock at the front door “I’ll check real quick, just to make sure it’s nothing important” he said jumping up to go look, a couple minutes passed and he appeared again with a woman following beside him “Crowley my dear! You remember Madame Tracy right? The lovely woman who let me possess her when my body was discorporated” Crowley remembered that very well since it was only a week ago and it was very weird “ah yes hello what are you doing here?” He asked getting to the point, he was trying to enjoy breakfast with his boyfriend after all “Crowley! Be nice!” Aziraphale scolded, Madame Tracy only laughed “oh no worries I’m quite used to an attitude like that, I was just coming by to see how everything was, Aziraphale and I became quite close when we were stuck together” she said with a smile on her face “I see well we were just eating breakfast so maybe-“ Crowley started and Aziraphale cut him off “maybe you’d like to join us!” He said smiling at her, Crowley about gave him a death glare “oh I’d love too! If it’s no trouble of course” she said brightly “no trouble at all!!” Aziraphale pulled over another chair and got her a place setting “you are too kind Aziraphale! So Crowley why are you here if I may ask?” She asked innocently but he could tell she was fishing for any ‘juicy details’ he might spill but before he could bite back Aziraphale stepped in “oh he stayed the night, we watched a movie and fell asleep” he was barely paying attention but to the lovely food in front of him “oh really? Does that mean you two are finally together??” She asked excitedly, Aziraphale looked up at that turning pink yet again ‘I must get this whole blushing thing under control’ he thought “oh yes um we are” he quickly got out before going back to his food “oh that’s wonderful!! You know Crowley, Aziraphale thinks you are quite the looker” she said with a tease, Crowley raised an eyebrow but he had to say his interest was peeked “oh does he now? And how would you know that?” He said with a smirk “oh well that is a story now isn’t it! Aziraphale may I please?” She said giving him begging eyes and when he looked over at Crowley he was as well and he couldn’t exactly say no to both of them giving him puppy dog eyes now could he? “Oh alright if you must” he said defeated, she didn’t pay much mind to that and turned to Crowley “so it was when you showed up at the American base in that flaming car of yours and got out looking all cool and handsome and I clearly heard Aziraphale think wow he’s hot and then started stuttering beyond belief trying to cover it up! Oh goodness it was quite the moment” at the end of her story Aziraphale was beet red but he was glad she didn’t say the bit about how they BOTH thought Crowley looked hot in that moment, he didn’t think Crowley would appreciate that too much but when he looked at Crowley when she finished talking all he saw was that devilish smirk again “you think I’m hot huh angel?” He said in possibly the most flirty tone known to earth and though he didn’t think it was possible Aziraphale felt himself go even more red “well-well yes of-of course! You are my partner after all and attraction can be apart of that whole thing and would you please stop looking at me like that? I’m turning into a tomato!” He finally finished getting his words out before face planting into his hands “oh angel you’re too sweet, I think you’re pretty damn hot too just for the record” Crowley was thoroughly enjoying himself, maybe he could learn to like this strange woman especially after she blessed his day with such a good story


	5. Dining at the Ritz (or are they?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was insanely fun to write! And something very exciting happens in this chapter

Back in the mid 40s Crowley had been sent to America on an assignment, he wasn’t excited but figured he’d make the most out of it. He was sent to Jacksonville Florida and when he was there he saw this building for sale and decided that a good use of his time would be to buy it and build a bar, lots of temptations and bad decisions to be made at a bar he thought with a smirk on his face so he signed the papers as soon as he could and build a bar he decided to call ‘The Ritz’ after a very fancy place in London England, he thought it’d be very funny to have a gross bar named after such a place but really in his heart he knew he named it that because of his lunch with Aziraphale there when it first opened in 1906 but he’d never admit that, at least he thought then that he wouldn’t, skip forward to now and he laughed at himself for being so silly and his bar had turned into something wonderful that he hadn’t ever imagined, people loved it and gathered there for fun and laugher and alcohol of course (huge amounts of it) and to this day Aziraphale didn’t know of it’s existence so when Madame Tracy left that day Crowley decided to share this with his angel even though he probably wouldn’t like it as much as Crowley did, the bar didn’t serve ANY food, as far as Crowley was concerned he didn’t think food was necessary when you had so much alcohol to drink! “Uh angel could we do something a little different today?” He asked rather awkwardly, Aziraphale tilted his head, giving him a confused look “what’d you have in mind?” He asked back cautiously “I’d like to show you something, something I made quite a bit ago and it’s in America, will you come?” He had such a hopeful expression on his face when he asked that Aziraphale knew there was only one answer “of course my dear, I’d follow you anywhere” he said giving him a smile, Crowley smiled back and grabbed this hand “close your eyes” he said with excitement, Aziraphale did and within a moment he felt them fly all the way to America “okay before you open your eyes I want you to understand that it’s not like a shiny beautiful thing but just something I made and care about” Crowley said after they landed “if it matters to you then it matters to me” Aziraphale said reassuringly Crowley smiled brightly at his angel before saying “okay open!” What met Aziraphale’s eyes wasn’t what he was expecting at all, it was a small bar near the beach, it was dead since it was midday but it looked kinda cool to him and when he looked up at the big sign outside of it he gasped “Crowley! You named it the Ritz? Why?!” He asked with a laugh. Crowley actually blushed at this and Aziraphale stopped laughing and waited impatiently for his answer “well angel I opened it back in the 40s and our first lunch together at the London Ritz was still in my head every day and it just felt right to name it something that reminds me of you” he said avoiding eye contact with the angel whom was so overcome with emotions such as love, joy, amazement and just all of the above that he couldn’t hold himself back, he stepped forward grabbing Crowley’s face as he did and kissed him and for a full second Crowley was frozen, Aziraphale almost pulled away thinking it was maybe to much for his love but right before he did Crowley wrapped his arms around him and started kissing back with all the love he had for Aziraphale and this kiss blow the one from the princess bride completely out of the water, when they pulled away all either could say was “wow” they gazed into each other’s eyes finally feeling like everything was right and Aziraphale was sure that kissing Crowley became his new favourite thing to do “Angel that was...incredible” Crowley finally said breathlessly Aziraphale blushed deeply hiding his head in Crowley’s shoulder “it was extremely pleasant for me as well” he could barely get out, Crowley just chuckled hugging his angel close “come on love let’s show you the inside” he peeked the top of Aziraphale’s head before leading him inside, about 10 minutes after entering Aziraphale announced “Crowley! We have to go somewhere else! There’s no food on the menu!” He said with a pouty look, Crowley burst out laughing “well of course there’s no food! It’s a bar angel! You come to drink not eat” which just made him pout a little more “aww do you not like my creation?” He said pouting right back at him, Aziraphale gasped “no no no!! I love it it’s beautiful! Wonderful! you did a top notch job! Really! Just Crowley darling I’m hungry...” he said looking a bit guilty “oh love I was only kidding, we can go eat and get a drink here whenever we want too, I’m just happy you came with me” Crowley said giving Aziraphale’s hand a reassuring squeeze “oh thank you dear I do appreciate it and obviously am very touched about how you picked the name” Crowley stood up along with Aziraphale and his angel leaned in giving him another kiss (a much quicker of course) “let’s go lover boy” Crowley teased to distract from his blush, Aziraphale only smiled at him “as you wish” he replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There actually is a bar called “The Ritz” in Jacksonville Florida!! When my friend and I get our cosplays done we wanna go take pictures in front of the sign! And we love our headcanon that Crowley started the bar!


	6. A rather funny night in Soho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a beautiful night so Aziraphale invites Crowley over and what’s a lovely night without a few fun stories huh?

It was a pleasant evening in Soho, the air was warm and the breeze was cool as the sun was setting, Aziraphale obviously wanted to spend such a lovely evening with his boyfriend so he called him up and invited him over. Crowley was at his door 10 minutes after the call and Aziraphale rolled his eyes fully knowing it should be at least a 20 minute drive from his flat to the bookshop, nonetheless he greeted him with a smile “hello my dear” he said sweetly, Crowley smiled back as he stepped inside and quickly peeked his lips making the angel blush a deep red, Crowley adored that he still did that every time even if Aziraphale was the one to kiss him “evening angel, I brought wine” he said with a smirk. A couple of bottles and hours later they were lounging on the couch together and laughing, after it got quiet for a moment Aziraphale spoke up “Crowley would you tell me some stories of your adventures when we weren’t together? I find myself wanting to know more and more about you all the time” Crowley laughs at this request “I don’t think there’s much you don’t know but ask away angel” he replied indulging him, Aziraphale makes a face that shows he’s really trying to think of something to ask yet is coming up empty so he settles on something related to their beverage of choice “how about the very first time you had alcohol?” He said looking up at him, Crowley turned bright red with embarrassment and Aziraphale’s eyes widened with amusement “do I have too?” He asked with a pout trying to get Aziraphale to pity him enough to let it go, he had no such luck however so he sighed in defeat and started this story “I was in Greece when mead was first gaining popularity and decided to go to a small bar to try some, see what the fuss was about ya know? Well about ten glasses later I was getting drunk for the first time and was like the hell is this feeling I want it to go away and somehow that made me sober up, it was so sudden that I screamed and fell out of my chair...needless to say I didn’t go back to that bar...” he finished his story just as red with embarrassment as when he started and Aziraphale couldn’t help the burst of laughter that erupted from him “oh Crowley” he started but could barely speak because of his continuous laughter “oh my dear I’m-I’m sorry!” He managed through his fit, Crowley crossed his arms and rolled his eyes “oh shut up! It’s not that funny” he almost barked out, Aziraphale finally calmed down and sat up to look at him “oh honey please don’t pout, I do apologize I found your story so amusing! You’re just usually so calm, cool and collected. It’s so rare to hear of you not being” he said with flattery in his tone and leaned forward peeking his cheek “alright I forgive you but only if you tell me an embarrassing story about you so we’re even!” Aziraphale laughed yet again “that seems perfectly fair and when I think of an embarrassing story I immediately always think of when I popped over to Paris for crepes during the French Revolution and nearly got my headed chopped off! And then had to walk around in those horrific clothes! Oh how embarrassing that was!” He finished with a sigh and looked to Crowley to see his face disapproving “angel I know that story” he said deadpanned “you asked for an embarrassing story! You never said it had to be one you didn’t know” he said innocently though Crowley knew he was anything but, in this situation anyways “oh stop it! Tell me one I don’t know” he replied, Aziraphale sighed “oh alright if you insist” he started then stopped to think for a moment for something then one of the most embarrassing things to ever happen to him popped into his mind and he visibly shuddered just thinking of it “that’s it, whatever you just thought about is what you have to tell me” Crowley said with amusement, he now understood why Aziraphale had so much fun moments ago “oh goodness okay if I must....it all started at my discrete gentlemen’s club I joined all those years ago, there was a man named George who I became rather close with, I thought I was just building a friendship with him but um well one day he invited me over to his home and when I got there I found him waiting for me....with um no clothes on....” he had to stop and clear his throat from pure embarrassment “I ran out of there as fast as I could cause I didn’t know what else to do! I had no interest in him like that and couldn’t really say that well he was nude so I just bolted...” he finished then put his face in his hands in shame as Crowley started laughing just as Aziraphale had earlier at him “let me get this straight some bloke was trying to sleep with you for months and you had no bleeding idea?? Then you just ran away from him when he was naked???” He said between laughs, the angel only nodded his head making Crowley laugh more “oh god angel that poor dude! Did you ever talk to him again??” He asked and to his great joy Aziraphale shook his head no “I kinda left the club and moved....” Aziraphale was wrong when he thought Crowley couldn’t laugh harder, his whole face turned red and he seemed to not be breathing cause of it, but finally after a few minutes he calmed down and caught his breath “it’s good to know it’s not only my flirting that went over your head, it seems you are terrible at picking up on these things” Crowley teased “I’m afraid you’re correct, it’s happened more then once...” this just started Crowley’s laugher again and it echoed long into the night.


	7. An important promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adams questions are getting to much for Anathema so she calls the boys to aid her in helping the young boy

A few days after their rather humorous night Aziraphale received a phone call, he hadn’t answered because he was busy cuddling his beloved when they both heard the voicemail begin “hello this is Anathema from Tadfield, you know the witch your demon friend hit with his car and then stole my book, well I decided to stay here and Adam has been coming around a lot and asking me things I really don’t know how to answer, I’d appreciate it if you two could come down and talk to him, please call me back soon” she finished, they both looked at each other then shrugged “I guess the boy dose deserve some more answers” Crowley said, Aziraphale agreed with a nod “I’ll call her back at once then! Crowley get ready we’re going back to Tadfield!” He announced. About an hour later they were on the road in Crowley’s trusty Bentley, blasting queen as they drove and a few hours after that they were coming up to the familiar sights of Tadfield and of course to Anathemas cottage where they arranged to meet Adam. Crowley parked the car and Aziraphale sighed with relief to be out of it “Crowley! Must you always drive like that!” He complained “yes I must” he simply said as he walked up to the small cottage and knocked “witchy girl! We’re here!” He called, a young man opened the door and Crowley gave him a frown “who the hell are you?” He asked, the man raised an eyebrow “um I’m Newt, we’ve met, I helped save the world?” He offered, Crowley searched his brain then it hit him “ah yes right you’re the computer guy who breaks whatever he touches!” He said with a tease, Newt sighed defeated “yeah that’s me, come in” he said stepping aside “I do apologize for him, thank you for your help Newt” Aziraphale said kindly as he walked in after Crowley just then Anathema came around the corner “how is it that my life’s so strange that an angel and a demon coming to visit the anti-Christ at my home is a normal day” she said without so much as a hello or pleasantries “well come on then” Newt said leading them to the small sitting room Anathema had “Adam should be round any time now, just make yourselves comfortable!” He said with a smile as he went to the kitchen to fetch some snacks just then the door opened and Adam walked in, he made eye contact with each of them before walking in and sitting down “thanks for coming so fast, I didn’t think you actually would. Anathema is getting kinda sick of my questions I can tell and you guys would definitely know more so do ya mind?” He asked politely “of course not my dear boy! Ask anything you like!” Aziraphale said with a kind smile and caring eyes, Crowley merely nodded along to what Aziraphale said “will it happen again? Will I go all dark again?” He asked with fear in his voice and eyes, neither of them had expected such a deep question from the child but it made sense that he’d be scared of it all happening again, hell they were scared of that as well “I’m going to be honest with you” Crowley started, Aziraphale giving him a watchful eye “we haven’t the slightest idea but we can both promise you that we’ll do everything in our power to make sure it doesn’t, no one wants that Adam and with your knowledge now you should be able to control it much better if the case ever did arise and we believe in you” he explained softly, Aziraphale loved watching Crowley with children, he’d always been so very good with them and so very kind even if he’d never admit it, Adam still looked a tad scared but he also looked hopeful, a young boy filled with determination to keep his family and the them safe “and do you promise that if anything does start up again you’ll both come here immediately and talk to me, help us prepare?” Both nodded without a thought “of course, the only reason we didn’t the first time was because we didn’t know you were the child we were searching for” Aziraphale spoke softly to him with reassurance in his tone “okay then I think that’s all I needed but I can call if there’s more?” He asks looking between the two “yes, witchy girl has both our numbers, ring us anytime” Crowley said with a smile “her name is Anathema dear and I’m sure she’d like to be called as such” Aziraphale scolded, Crowley rolled his eyes “right sorry of course” he said giving Adam a fake smile “you two are extremely weird” Adam said giving them a look “yes well we aren’t human so I guess you’d find us strange being as you are part human and have lived a human life” Aziraphale replied “right...well I gotta get back home, mums expecting me” he said standing up “uh thanks and bye” he said before quickly exiting “and he calls us strange” Crowley said after the door closed “well we better be going, hopefully we’ll get back to London before dinner time passes! I’ll go tell our hosts goodbye!” Aziraphale went to find them. He found them in the kitchen “our conversation with Adam is done and we are on our way, thank you for having us, I bid you a good day” Anathema gave him a nod “thanks for coming” she answered “it’s always a pleasure to have you two around!” Newt said brightly. Aziraphale and Crowley were back on the road and Aziraphale was asking about dinner, Crowley listened with delight to his angel ramble on about food and where they should go, it was a conversation they’d had millions of times but all the same Crowley adored it every time and knew he always would


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys enjoy a wonderful morning exactly one year after it all began for them

It was one year to the day that Aziraphale had confessed his love for Crowley at the Ritz and it was the most incredible year either had ever had, and considering how many years they both had under their belts that was quite impressive, anyhow they both were confident in this fact. Crowley had suggested they purchase a cottage together in the South Downs to vacation at or just get away too if they wanted some quiet from the city, they both still had their own places for times they needed to be alone of course but the cottage was theirs and they liked it that way, it was equally decorated to show case them both, covered in books and lovely plants that Aziraphale had convinced Crowley to try giving them love instead of fear, he hated to admit they were the most beautiful things he’s ever grown but he did anyways since there was almost nothing that he could keep from his angel now, in their year together Aziraphale had grown much more confident and comfortable in their romantic relationship, making bigger steps as they went, Crowley always making triple sure that he was comfortable with this step forward, Aziraphale couldn’t help loving him even more for it, it was quiet and nice, it was filled with love and it was everything they’d both dreamed of having for centuries, it was to have each other. Crowley woke up early Friday morning and the air was pleasant, Aziraphale was fast asleep beside him as he usually was every morning with an arm thrown loosely around Crowley’s middle. He smiled at his sweet angel and wouldn’t dare move, these were the secret moments Crowley treasured, when everything was still and quiet and the light of the morning sun hit Aziraphale’s face just right, these moments (in his opinion) were some of the most perfect moments anyone could ever experience and he was lucky enough to experience them almost every morning. He didn’t truly know what the future held or where they’d end up but the one thing he did know was that no matter what this wasn’t going anywhere and he’d be damned if he ever let heaven, hell or anything in between change that for he had his angel and as far as he was concerned that’s all that mattered. Aziraphale woke up smiling at Crowley “good morning angel” he said smiling back “good morning Crowley” the love in his voice was all Crowley needed to be sure that his belief was indeed fact, he rolled on to his side to face Aziraphale, pulling him right against him and leaning in to kiss him sweetly, it lasted only moments but felt like an eternity with how much love they both put into it, once they pulled away Aziraphale smiled even more brightly at him “I love you Crowley with all my heart” Crowley’s heart felt like it could burst “I love you too angel” he said before going back in for another kiss. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!! So this is our very first fic come to a conclusion!!! I truly hope you enjoyed it and fell in love with this story as my friend and I did over the past few weeks! Please share your thoughts with us as we would greatly appreciate it! And just thank you for reading something we poured our hearts and souls into!  
Once again my co-writer is @princeofheck on Instagram!


End file.
